


haikyuu business au i guess

by lil_sauce



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Customer Service & Tech Support, Gen, Karen - Freeform, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, adding more tags as I go, karen in a coffee shop, relationships on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_sauce/pseuds/lil_sauce
Summary: so basically everyone has their own businesses and they all have to deal with one (1) annoying customeradding tags as i go... will prolly update weeklyplanned:Karasuno coffee shop (DONE)Nekoma bagel shopFukurodani ice cream parlorAoba Johsai greenhouseShiratorizawa libraryInarizaki gas station and car washJohzenji barKamomedai beachitachiyama, nohebi, wakunan, tsubakihara, niiyama, ubugawa, kakugawa, shinzen, tsubakihara, tokonami, mujinazaka, supermarketManager pool
Relationships: a bit of daisuga, kagehina a bit, tsukkiyama if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	haikyuu business au i guess

“We were supposed to get this order out five minutes ago! Tanaka, what have you been doing?” Daichi yelled from the counter where people came to pick up their drinks.

“Making the order, Daichi!” he yelled as he tried to get the top onto a caramel latte that he just made for an online order.

“Why is it taking so long?”  
“I had to re-start halfway through because Noya came in and made me spill it!”

“Hey, it was on the way down when I was walking by!” Nishinoya yelled as he sprayed whipped cream on top of a milkshake.

“Calm down you guys, just get it out soon,” Suga yelled from the register.

Shoyo looked up from the pastry counter. “What are they so uptight about?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He turned around to Daichi. “You’re making Hinata anxious! It’s only his first week!”

Tsukishima looked over at Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Daichi from the “premium coffee” section of the shop with a side-eye. “They really don’t stop yelling over there,” he said quietly to Yamaguchi, his co-worker. “It’s no wonder people don’t come in here much.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “It’s a shame, too. We don’t have much to do over here most of the time.”

“I’m fine with it that way. Less work for our money.”

Asahi was out on the floor sweeping; the morning rush had cleared out and the shop was pretty dead except for a few online orders that came in every so often. He walked over to where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were talking and joined in on the conversation.

“Why don’t one of you guys help sweep up, then?” he asked. “We have another broom in the back that you could use...”

“Sure!” Yamaguchi answered with a smile. He walked to the back and came out with a broom about a minute later. He went from behind the counter that he was standing at with Tsukishima and onto the main dining area of the shop to sweep with Asahi.

Kageyama came out from the break room and sat next to Hinata with the pastries. “Oi, dumbass, do you want to take a break real quick?”

Suga looked over at the two of them. “Kageyama, I need you to handle the other register while Asahi goes out to sweep. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he replied.

“Where are the others?” Hinata asked. “Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita?”

“Oh, they’re off for the day! They’re all taking light hours this week because of exams. They’re mainly here at night, anyway, so it’s not like you’d see them that much, Shoyou.”

Hinata nodded.

As the argument between Daichi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya calmed down and they finished up the order they were making, Suga yelled over at Asahi.

“Hey, Asahi, can you go deliver this order to the bagel shop down the street? It’s a short walk, only like five minutes!”

“Yeah, sure!” he replied. He turned over to Tsukishima. “Can you finish sweeping with Yamaguchi while I deliver the order?”

“Yeah, sure,” he replied half-enthusiastically. Tsukishima stepped out from behind the counter and grabbed the broom from Asahi. Asahi then walked over to Suga to pick up the order.

“Just walk over there and give this to Yaku or Kuroo, can you do that?”

Asahi nodded, then he took the bag and walked out of the shop.

As he opened the door, he saw a middle-aged woman walk to the door and he held it open for her as she walked inside.

However, this woman pushed the door open even more and almost walked into Asahi as he held the door open. He yelped a little bit as he got bumped into and lost grip of the door with his foot. The door began to close.

The woman grunted and pushed the door open again, hitting Asahi and almost causing him to drop the bag. After regaining his footing, he made his way over to the bagel shop.

“K!” Suga yelled to the team after seeing what happened at the door.

Daichi said, “K!” to the rest of the team and everyone immediately stiffened up, even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who were still sweeping. They cleared out to the sides of the shop and continued as normal. 

Hinata leaned over and whispered into Kageyama’s ear. “What does K mean?”

“Problematic customer,” he replied under his breath. “Be on high alert.”

Hinata nodded. 

The woman walked up to the counter where Suga stood.

“Hi, welcome to our little coffee shop!” he said with a smile. “What can I get for you today?”

“I have a big order,” the woman said with a slight edge to her voice. “And it better all be correct, or else we’re going to have a problem… ” She went on to describe her order, consisting of seven pastries and eight drinks, most likely for people at her office who nominated her to go on a coffee run.

“Ma’am,” Suga began to reply. “That order is probably going to take around ten minutes to make. If you don’t mind, why don’t you sit down somewhere and we’ll call your name when we finish it.”

“If it’s not done in fifteen I get it free of charge,” she replied. “The Starbucks on the other side of town can make my order in five minutes.”

“We’re a small business, ma’am. We don’t have as consistent of a workforce that can make good drinks that fast yet… we’re still a startup.”

“You should be happy I’m supporting you,” she said. “I’m giving you guys tons of revenue, assuming you make my order fast enough.”

“So I take it you’re not paying up front?” Suga asked.

The woman shook her head.

Suga sighed. “Ok, we’ll get right on your order.”

Suga stepped away from the cash register and over to Kageyama. “Can you help Shoyou with the pastries?” he asked.

“Sure.”

“We need three croissants, a blueberry muffin, and three raspberry scones.”

“What’s toasted?”

“The croissants.”

Kageyama nodded and walked over to the pastry counter to help Hinata. He took three croissants and put them into the toaster to heat them up. As he was doing this, he told Hinata to take three scones and a muffin, and to put them all in separate bags and label them with what was in each bag.

Hinata did as Kageyama told him and also took out three more bags to write a “Cr” for croissant on them.

Meanwhile, with drinks, Suga came over to help Daichi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya make drinks. They had to make three americanos, two lattes, a smoothie, and two caramel macchiatos.

Daichi set up as many shots of espresso brewing as possible, while Nishinoya went on his own to make the smoothie in the area of the shop labeled for cold drinks. 

“We’re gonna need a ton of espresso, Tanaka! Can you use the other machine?” Daichi yelled. 

Tanaka ran over to the premium coffee section of the shop to use their espresso maker with a bag of espresso and made more shots of espresso over there. Suga, meanwhile, labelled eight cups of various sizes with what was going to go in each one. He gave the smoothie cup to Nishinoya as he worked and the rest all re-convened with their shots once they finished. Daichi made another batch of espresso on his counter (they needed four more). 

“Here,” Daichi told them as he put his shots on a tray with Tanaka’s. “Take these; I still need to make four more. They’ll take a minute.”

Meanwhile, Suga and Tanaka got to work making the two lattes. Suga had already prepared the milk, so he and Tanaka alternated pouring the milk into the cups, which they had already filled with two espresso shots each. Then, they got to making the caramel macchiatos, which they finished.

“Ma’am,” Suga said to the woman as he worked on one of the macchiatos. “The order’s gonna take a few more minutes. Feel free to sit down if you want.”

“I’m in a hurry,” she replied. “I don’t want to sit down.”

Meanwhile, on the dining area of the shop, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had resumed sweeping a while ago and were almost done. That is, until the woman walked in and proceeded to point out every speck of dirt on the floor very passive-aggressively while she was waiting for her giant order. The two were running around the shop trying to sweep up every last bit of dirt that this customer was complaining about and were at wit’s end.

“How much longer are we going to have to deal with this?” Tsukishima asked nobody in particular. “I can’t stand her.”

“Me neither,” Yamaguchi replied. “I guess when she gets her drinks she’ll leave.”

Back at the counter, five of the eight drinks were finished, and all of the pastries were done. Kageyama got all of the drinks into trays and put all of the pastries into a bag together and put them out on the pickup counter.

“Where are the other drinks?” the woman asked as she got up to meet Kageyama by the counter.

“Oh, we’re almost done with them they should be out any second.”

Suga, Tanaka, and Nishinoya each ran over with an Americano and put it on the counter for Kageyama to put into the tray.

“There they are,” he said. “Your order adds up to...” He looked at the writing on his hand. “$61.45.”

“Has it been fifteen minutes?” she asked in an elementary school teacher tone.

“No. Pay up.”

“From when I walked in, it’s been sixteen minutes.”

“What about the time that it took for you to make your order?”

“That counts.”

“You never said it did! But that would give us less time to make it than fifteen minutes.”

“So? Give me the food.”

“Pay us first!” Suga piped in. “We spent all that time making YOUR giant order… you should at least pay us for it!”

Just then, Asahi walked through the door, back from delivering an order to the bagel shop down the street. He walked up to the woman and asked her if she needed help with her order.

The woman looked up at Asahi and immediately opened her wallet and paid for her order.

“Do you need me to take this to your car for you, ma’am?” he asked in his gentle voice.

“No, I got it, thank you,” she replied in a panic.

The woman took her credit card back and put it in her wallet before grabbing her order and walking out of the shop, never to be seen again.


End file.
